militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
Archduke Karl Ferdinand of Austria
| birth_place = Vienna, Austrian Empire | spouse = Archduchess Elisabeth Franziska of Austria | issue = Archduke Franz Joseph Archduke Friedrich, Duke of Teschen Maria Christina, Queen of Spain Archduke Charles Stephen Archduke Eugen Archduchess Maria Eleonora | death_date = | death_place = Židlochovice Palace, Židlochovice, Moravia, Austrian Empire | burial_place = Imperial Crypt | house = Habsburg-Lorraine | father = Archduke Charles, Duke of Teschen | mother = Princess Henrietta of Nassau-Weilburg }} Archduke Karl Ferdinand of Austria (Vienna, 29 July 1818 – Gross Seelowitz (Židlochovice Castle), 20 November 1874) was the second son of Archduke Charles, Duke of Teschen (1771–1847) and Princess Henrietta of Nassau-Weilburg, and the maternal grandfather of King Alfonso XIII of Spain. A son of the "hero of Aspern" he started a military career in Infantry Regiment 57 in Brno. Later he received command of a brigade in Italy and fought against the insurgents in Prague in 1848. In 1859 he was a general in Moravia and Silesia and returned to Brno in 1860. He became a Lieutenant Field Marshal of the Austrian Army. Marriage and children In Vienna, on 18 April 1854, Karl Ferdinand married his first cousin, Archduchess Elisabeth of Austria (1831–1903), the widow of Archduke Ferdinand of Austria-Este, and the daughter of Archduke Joseph of Austria, Palatine of Hungary. They had six children: # Archduke Franz Joseph of Austria (1855) # Archduke Friedrich of Austria, Duke of Teschen (1856–1936), Supreme Commander of the Austro-Hungarian Army during World War I. # Archduchess Maria Christina of Austria (1858–1929), married King Alfonso XII of Spain # Archduke Charles Stephen of Austria (1860–1933), Admiral # Archduke Eugen of Austria (1863–1954), Fieldmarshal # Archduchess Maria Eleonora of Austria (1864) Ancestry | 2 = 2. Archduke Charles, Duke of Teschen | 3 = 3. Princess Henrietta of Nassau-Weilburg | 4 = 4. Leopold II, Holy Roman Emperor | 5 = 5. Infanta Maria Louise of Spain | 6 = 6. Frederick William, Prince of Nassau-Weilburg | 7 = 7. Burgravine Louise Isabelle of Kirchberg | 8 = 8. Francis I, Holy Roman Emperor | 9 = 9. Maria Theresa of Austria | 10 = 10. Charles III of Spain | 11 = 11. Princess Maria Amalia of Saxony | 12 = 12. Charles Christian, Prince of Nassau-Weilburg | 13 = 13. Princess Carolina of Orange-Nassau | 14 = 14. Wilhelm Georg, Burgrave of Kirchberg | 15 = 15. Princess Isabella Auguste Reuss of Greiz | 16 = 16. Leopold, Duke of Lorraine | 17 = 17. Princess Élisabeth Charlotte of Orléans | 18 = 18. Charles VI, Holy Roman Emperor | 19 = 19. Princess Elisabeth Christine of Brunswick-Wolfenbüttel | 20 = 20. Philip V of Spain | 21 = 21. Princess Elisabeth of Parma | 22 = 22. Augustus III of Poland | 23 = 23. Archduchess Maria Josepha of Austria | 24 = 24. Charles August, Prince of Nassau-Weilburg | 25 = 25. Princess Auguste Friederike of Nassau-Idstein | 26 = 26. William IV, Prince of Orange | 27 = 27. Anne, Princess Royal | 28 = 28. Wilhelm Ludwig, Burgrave of Kirchberg | 29 = 29. Wild- and Rhinegravine Louise of Salm-Dhaun | 30 = 30. Heinrich XI, Prince Reuss of Greiz | 31 = 31. Countess Konradine Reuss of Köstritz }} Category:1818 births Category:1874 deaths Category:House of Habsburg-Lorraine Category:Austrian princes Category:Austro-Hungarian Army officers Category:Austrian lieutenant field marshals